


Fed Up

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Dean, Incest, M/M, Power Play, Spanking, Submissive Sam, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to tease Dean on long drives. Dean finally gets worked up enough that he just pulls to the side of the road just outside of town. Sam wants to play that game? Fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fed Up

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Supernatural, the boys, or Baby. Comments encouraged!)

It starts off with Sam sliding his hand up Dean’s thigh during their drive to Michigan. Of course, Sam doesn’t bother following through, and Dean knows his little brother’s intentions all too well. He knew from the beginning that Sam was trying to rile him up and get him all hot and bothered. He also knows that Sam knows there’s still three hours of driving to do.

Finally, Dean pulls the car over and it involves them trying to fuck in the impala just outside of town. It involves lots of readjusting and moving around—first in the front seat, then trying the back seat. Sure, they’ve done this before, but maybe not since before Sam left for Stanford. Now they’re both grown-ass men and things are just a little too close for comfort. First, there’s a knee in Sam’s side, then an elbow in Dean’s solar plexus and eventually, Dean throws the driver door open, climbs out, and pulls Sam out by his arm, Sam nearly falling over.

Dean’s frustrated at this point so before Sam can even ask a question, he turns him around and bends him over the hood. Sam’s body hits the car with a dull thud and for a second, Dean mentally kicks himself for nearly denting her. He can’t even seem to devote any thought process to that though, eagerly yanking his little brother’s jeans and boxers down in one quick movement.

Some sort of gasp escapes Sam’s mouth as Dean’s hand twists into his hair.

"You know better than to fuck with me while I’m driving, Sammy," Dean hisses against Sam’s shoulder, his other hand drifting between Sam’s legs.

Instead of a response of words, Sam groans, biting his bottom lip.

“‘Cause now I’m all wound up,” Dean says sweetly in Sam’s ear, sliding his hand in a small circle of Sam’s ass. Dean’s voice turns acidic just like that as he hisses, “And it’s all your fault.”

"But—" Sam’s words are cut off with the harsh sound of skin to skin contact.

_Smack._

A whimper comes out of Sam’s mouth, his hand sliding up Baby’s hood, leaving fresh streaks.

"And now? Now you’re gonna take what I give you, Sammy," Dean growls, his voice sex-ridden and low.

_Smack._

Sam arches his ass up to meet Dean’s hand again and again as Dean watches the big red hand print raising up in a welt.

Sam reaches back, barely able to brush Dean’s jeans as he groans. “Please,” Sam begs, chewing his bottom lip feverishly.

"Please?" Dean prompts, pressing himself against his brother’s exposed skin.

"Please. Please just—just _fuck me._ ”

Dean leans down to kiss Sam’s shoulder and roughly pulls Sam’s jeans up, the fabric to skin contact making Sam wince and moan. Dean huffs out a laugh into Sam’s ear, whispering, “Well, now it’s your turn to be left all revved up,” and gets right back in the drivers Seat, starting the engine.


End file.
